Coast
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Heero is a writer going to the beach searching inspiration, and he finds more than he expected. He is going to find a new life and maybe a new meaning to his happiness and his art. 1x2, AU, POV, lemon. R&R, please!
1. Part 1

**Coast**

_Part 1_

_Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_**Summary: **__Heero is a writer going to the beach searching inspiration, and he finds more than he expected. He is going to find a new life and maybe a new meaning to his happiness and his art. AU, POV, lemon. R&R, please!_

_**Couples:**__ 1x2, unrequited R+1 e maybe others._

_**A/N: **__I apologize to the __surf community, I made my research, but the only way to actually understand a different culture is to live it. I tried to make more believable as possible, but sorry if there are too many mistakes with the slangs. Please, report to me if you find one too many. The beach is fictional as it is their way of life._

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I don't own the characters, so I kidnap them and brought them to a distant beach._

_**Dedicated**__: To my wonderful and patient beta-reader, __Jewel of Hell__. Thank you so much! She is also an amazing writer, so go read her stuff, too!_

_

* * *

_

"Heero, I'm sure it was the other way!" she said, obviously getting confused again with the map she held.

"No, Relena, it wasn't." I held the steering wheel tight, already extremely pissed with her complaints.

Relena convinced me to take her with me on this trip to the coast. She probably thought I didn't realize her true intentions. She always said that I was 'too shy and needed a little push'. I have no doubt about her plans to seduce me on the beach..

If she hadn't offered to pay for it, she would never be here now by my side trying to tell me what to do. During the whole trip, she warned me to go slower, to not overtake the other car that way. Changing the radio stations saying she doesn't like my classic rock cd's. Asking me to stop every half a hour to eat or go to the bathroom or just to look at the stores on the road. Complaining about the toll prices and going on a political monologue. Now insisting that I'm going the wrong way.

Needless to say, I have had enough.

"But the map says that you should've taken the left, we…"

"Alright Relena, so let's go that way."

She shrieked when I abruptly turned the car and looked at me even more surprised when I stopped in front of a motel.

"Get out of the car."

"What?" _You didn't expect that, did you?_

I got out of my car, opened the trunk and unloaded the huge pink luggage. Going around to the passager side, I opened the door and as gently as I could, pulled her out and closed the door. Then I went back to the driver's side, got back in, and hit the gas, ignoring the desperate screams. I sighed in relief.

Relena had a mobile and money, and I left her in front of a place where she could spend the night. Not to mention a coast city was really close by. No, I would not feel guilty.

Since Relena took the map with her, I got lost. So I gave up trying to find my way back. With my favorite cd playing, I just stopped caring to where I was going.

Eventually, I got to a small town – well, it looked more like a village. I asked some passer-bys where I could surf in a place nearby. Some of them looked surprise to have a tourist, they probably didn't get many visitors. They hesitated, but a guy pointed to a path, telling me there was a beach used by the local surfers.

I decided to just leave my car parked near the path.

I shouldered my backpack and walked into the woods, following the indicated way. I wouldn't have even noticed it if the guy hadn't shown it to me.

I walked for more than an hour. Tired, hungry and lost, I considered going back when I finally heard the sea and saw the sun.

When I stepped onto the white sand I felt a great relief. It was so clean and soft. It was almost deserted – I saw just a few people around. Some surfers here and there and some children playing volleyball.

I sat close to the water so my toes could get wet with the waves coming and going. The water was so clean – almost transparent. The beach was small, surrounded by palm trees and hills. Like a Paradise.

I pulled my notebook from my backpack and lost myself in the sounds and sensations of my surroundings. The light breeze and the beauty around me immediately giving me the inspiration I so badly needed.

I was calmly writing when a bunch of surfer guys, laughing and singing, told me '_Aloha_ tourist' before they took my backpack and ran. I immediately bolted after them, furious to see my clothes and belongings being thrown all over the place. I snarled for them to stop. It obviously didn't work since they threw some books right on my feet. I ended up tripping, shamefully falling right on my face. Hard. The sand didn't seem so soft anymore. _Shit…_

I heard the laughter around me. Ignoring it, I tried to get up with the little dignity I had left, but a pair of tanned feet stepped into my line of sight. I followed the legs that went with them, realizing how strong and slender they were. Nice. And the body that followed wasn't bad at all. The _short wetsuit_ made it pretty obvious the person in front of me was male, but either way I practically drooled for that wet walking dream. The firm muscles, perfectly proportioned, to make anyone green with envy. But the face… I have never seen eyes shine so much and with such an exotic color. He had his hands on his waist and glared at the others who were harassing me.

"Hey Solo! Leave the guy alone!" his voice sounded strong.

"Ah Duo, come on. The guy is a _haole,_ and this is _our_ secret point!"

"Beat it, Solo."

The blond one glanced at me in disdain. Calling his friends, they left, still laughing at my expense. I restrained myself from chasing after him just to rip his head off. When I turned around again, a hand stretched out to me. The boy helped me get up, and just then I noted a long braid hanging over his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

I glanced around, searching for my things, and it didn't surprise me to see them floating in the ocean. I couldn't help sighing to myself.

"Sorry 'bout that" the attractive guy said, looking genuinely worried.

"Don't worry about it" I turned and started gathering my books. "Are they always like that with outsiders?"

"Well…" he bent over to help me pick up my stuff and I discreetly glanced at his perfect neoprene-covered back "This beach is a _boondock_ and things here are… different."

"Excuse me, boon-what?"

"Boondock. It's really unknown, away from everything. We don't deal well with tourists."

"But you…"

"I studied in the city" he explained and we went on picking up my belongings "The community here is peaceful, and they don't like outsiders. Ya know, make things too crowded, too much pollution."

"So you're against progress?" I asked with a lack of sensibility that surprised even myself.

"No" he laughed "we just defend a peculiar way of life and we don't want others messing with it. Dude, like I said, we just want to live in peace."

"I see." I didn't, actually, but I couldn't come up with anything better to say.

Some of my clothes floated already a little far from the shore. I put down my backpack and walked slowly to the sea. I heard that laughter again, and the boy with long hair ran past me. He dove into the sea as though he belonged there, swimming with the fishs.

He gathered my clothes and calmly came back without seeming to mind one bit the waves between his legs. All I could do was stare, probably open mouthed, as the late afternoon sun reflected off the drops sliding down his amazing body.

I should be tired of pointing out how gorgeous he is, but the more I looked the more I wanted to keep looking – and drown – in the sight of him.

I think I got lost in heaven.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_**Author's e-mail**__: __**maymacallyster**__(at)__**yahoo**__(dot)__**com**__(dot)__**br**_

* * *

_Glossary:_

_**Aloha – **__literally it has a lot of meanings. In Hawaiian culture, is like a divine invocation and it can be used as 'hello' or 'goodbye'._

_**Short wetsuit**__**–**__ aquatic clothes made of __**neoprene **__(synthetic rubber) to protect the body from the cold. This model has short sleeves and short legs._

_**Haole – **__it can be used in a pejorative way. Basically is for tourists and/or outsiders surfers. It´s used to call fake surfers as well._

_**Secret Point –**__ self explanatory, a secret place with great waves just know by the locals._

_Thanks for reading! Please review! I want and need to know what do you think. Like it? Let me know! Didn't like it? Why not? How can I do better?_


	2. Part 2

**Coast**

_Part 2_

_Aryam_

* * *

_POV (Heero), 1+2, AU._

_**Beta**__: Jewel of Hell_

_Thanks everyone who sent me reviews (and added the fic to the Story Alert) ^.^ Here you go another chapter. Hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

The boy took me to his home, which I found refreshingly polite. Home… well, it looked more like a… shack or a cottage. A really simple place, no luxuries, not even a single painting hanging on the brick wall. He must have noticed my discomfort since he smiled knowingly at me.

"By the way," he said, offering me his hand. "I'm Duo. What's your name?"

"I'm Heero Yuy." I waited for a reaction… None.

"Nice to meet you, Heero" We shook hands briefly. Then he led me inside.

A man with grayish hair, wearing sunglasses, shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and slippers entered the kitchen, and made some gestures to the boy – Duo – who started gesticulating too. I recognized that. Sign language. It seemed that the 'cool' looking old man was deaf. It didn't require the mind of a genius to see he asked about me – he pointed right at my nose.

I quietly watched the silent conversation. Duo finally looked at me and made another gesture.

"Hum?"

"Oh! Sorry. I get caught up sometimes. He's Howard, my uncle, and wants to know what're you doing here."

"I'm a writer."

I saw his eyes getting big. I almost laughed at his surprise. Guess I don't look like the intellectual type.

"My new romance happens on a beach. The main character is a surfer. So I decided to come here to research how this… 'tribe' lives."

I neglected to mention I had already done a research. I knew how to surf – in theory. But I felt that I had to live this unique lifestyle to really understand it.

"Awesome," he praised. Then he 'translated' to his uncle who nodded, raised an eyebrow, and left.

"Let's wash your clothes. You can use some of mine until they dry."

I looked him up and down, noting he was a little shorter than me. He also seemed younger. My expression probably showed him my doubt that I could comfortably fit into his smaller clothes.

"Well… Maybe my brother's…" he seemed to think a little about that before turning back to me. "Wanna take a shower?"

"Sure."

He went to get a towel, and I followed him behind the house. There was a river. On the shore, secluded by trees, I found a tube made of wood. Duo twirled a crank, and the water started to flow.

"It'll last about ten minutes, so you better hurry. Enjoy it."

I am sure I would have enjoyed it a lot more if he had joined me.

_Who I am kidding?_ I was pretty aware of my state of hunger and weariness.

Asking for a hot bath at this point would be too much, so I was already pleased having the river's clean water to take a bath at all. At least he had shampoo – a natural shampoo, homemade. I shuddered when the cold water hit my skin.

I didn't take long anyway.

Washed, dry, and dressed, I smelled food. Without hesitation, I entered the house.

"What the hell is this _benny_ doing here?"

I remembered that voice. I turned and glared at the blond guy on the couch.

"Solo, go get us some coconuts." said my host.

"Come on! I can't believe you are encouraging this _schlock_. Bringing him home and all. You should've left him outside, at night, when the ocean gets _gnarly_." He finally faced me "I bet you're just a _kook_."

I just kept glaring, not sure of what he said.

"Dude, cut the bullshit. Go get some coconuts, seriously, there is nothing to drink." Duo ordered again.

Once more, Solo glared at me, but obeyed. Through the window, I saw him climbing a palm tree.

_What's up with these people?_

The dinner was simple. Fish, salad, potatoes, some rice and… coconuts. We ate in silence, Duo, me, Solo, and their uncle.

After that, Duo showed me his bedroom where I would sleep. I insisted I had no problem sleeping on the couch – I didn't want to bother them more than I already had. But Duo assured me he rarely slept in there anyway.

I caught myself thinking about Relena. I hoped she was okay. Even though she irritated me, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

I raised from my bed to pick up my cell phone. It had been safely tucked in a side pocket on my backpack. I looked for a signal, so I could call her. I went to the living room window, and found Duo laying on a hammock contemplating the moon. The ocean under the hammock tapped gently on the wall. He smiled at me. For a few seconds I simply enjoyed the sight. The moonlight made his face pale, reflecting off his shining violet eyes as they looked back at me. Behind him I saw the night sky full of stars and heard the lulling sound of the sea.

"Is it safe here?" I finally asked, lowering the cell phone once I noticed there was no signal here either.

"Yep. Today it's in the high-water mark. Don't worry about it. Even If the water got higher than that, the walls are strong enough, and the windows pretty high."

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, noticing he shivered.

"A little…"

I went back to my room, and got him a blanket. I jumped the window, stepping in the water, and covered him. It was the least I could do. I wasn't used to people taking care of me, so I felt uncomfortable owing him so much.

He smiled once more and thanked me, blushing faintly.

"I should be the one thanking you," I said, not knowing where the words came from. "For the hospitality."

He laughed again. I started to really like that sound.

"If you call this hospitality… You're welcome."

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's e-mail**: **maymacallyster**(at)**yahoo**(dot)**com**(dot)**br**

* * *

_Glossary:_

**Benny **– 'Tanless' tourist.

**Schlock – **Insult. Like a nerd, geek, idiot.

**Gnarly** – Dangerous, treacherous, rough, out of control, ugly. It can also mean good, bad or huge.

**Kook **– Very derogatory. Someone completely awkward or really bad surfer.


	3. Part 3

_**Coast**_

_Part__ 3_

_Aryam_

_

* * *

**Beta**__: Jewel of Hell_

_Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! You're great! Even you, anonymous. And for the one who add the fic to Story Alert._

_

* * *

_Early morning, I decided to do something productive. I sat on the sand, facing the sea, put my notebook on my lap, and started writing.

I managed to advance several pages, when a head popped over my shoulder.

"What are you writing?" Duo asked.

"My book."

"'Kay. But what is it about?"

"About a surfer."

"You already said that. What's the story?"

"Actually, it's about a surfer who gets lost in the middle of the ocean, and is rescued by aliens. They give him a giant robot to pilot, so he can fight against evil forces to save the Earth from total domination." I couldn't have been more sarcastic even if I tried.

"Really?" he asked incredulous.

"Of course not."

"Geez, you didn't need to be so ironic."

"I just don't like telling people about it before it's ready. Sometimes the story just takes on a life of its own, and gets a little out of control."

"Ah… Sounds like a writer's thing. Whatever. Look, breakfast is ready."

After eating, I gathered my notebook and pen, ready to go back to the beach. When I saw Duo still wearing just shorts and a t-shirt, I couldn't resist asking.

"Aren't you going to surf today?"

"I think so, why? Curious to see if I will get abducted by crazy aliens and fight for Earth's freedom?"

Ouch. Well, at least we were even now.

"No reason," how could I explain that I just wanted to see him wearing the ridiculously tight rubber suit again? "Do you surf every day?" It wasn't in my nature to be curious, but I came here for a research after all. I barely realized that I sounded more like interviewer.

"Practically." He smiled, eyes sparkling with joy, like that was the source of all his happiness.

"And do you… work?" _At all?_

"Of course not!" he answered like my question was outrageous.

I stared at him, surprised. The planet _I_ had come from, people needed to work to survive.

"Look," apparently he noticed how taken aback I was "come here."

Duo took me to the beach. That is, we just had to take a step outside the house.

"Are you seeing those fishing boats over there?" I nodded. "They bring our food. The fishermen do it because they like to fish. Look at that side now." I turned to where his finger pointed, seeing a house a little farther away with some cows. "Meat and milk." Now he pointed to the palm trees. "Coconut milk. Knock yourself out!"

"Wait." I interrupted "Are you saying that… you people don't go to the cities to buy supplies?"

"What for? We have everything we need here."

_How?_ I looked around again. There were a few shacks and they had a forest as a garden separating them from a village. I knew we were hours from decent civilization.

"Heero..." he scratched the back of his neck, looking disconcerted "you said that you were a writer and I don't know what your book is exactly about. Just, please, don't write about this place. Don't tell anyone about it, ok?"

When he looked at me, his eyes were bright with the kind morning light. Right then, I would have promised him the world if he asked. I was glad there was no way he knew that.

I nodded, making a silent promise. He looked immediately relieved.

"So, are you a surfers secret society or what?"

He laughed it off and stretched out.

"Speaking of that, do you know how to surf?"

"I… Not exactly." Feeling awkward all of a sudden, I cleared my throat, and pretended to have an interest in the crab digging a hole into the sand.

Duo's face lit up in a huge smile, and he entered again in the house. Seconds later he came back, shirtless, holding a surfer board.

"Let's go. Surfz up!" He dragged me by the arm, and threw me into the sea without ceremony.

That's how it all started.

Suddenly, days had gone by. My abilities with the board – or the stick – improved. I started to understand their way of life.

It was a little hard at first, but eventually the community accepted my presence.

It felt like being in an Utopic world. They didn't have a leadership. No fights. No problems. The only law around here was to be happy and enjoy the sand, the beach and the ocean.

I ended up forgetting all about my book.

I tried to convince myself that it was for the research, that I just wasn't ready to go on with it. But I knew deep inside I had found my so needed inspiration, and now I wanted to follow their law. Enjoying it instead of just creating it with words on paper.

Solo still didn't like me very much. Once in a while he called me something that I just knew it was offensive, even not understanding what he said most of the time. At least he didn't complain all that much anymore. He got annoyed to find out that I wore some of his clothes, but eventually he let go. It still made me happy when he went away to a surf competition somewhere else.

That's what I was doing right now. Not competing. Just surfing.

I finally learned to keep my balance while Duo guided us between the waves. We stood together on the same board, shooting the breeze.

In a inspirational moment, I caught an unprepared Duo by the waist and tried to lift him up. Like I had seen on those _tandem _surf videos. Of course, I never had hopes it would work from the beginning. He burst out laughing, struggling to free himself . When he gave up, he tried making silly poses on the air. What happened next was pretty obvious. A big wave came and we wiped out.

We rose on the water still laughing. I have never felt so light in my life. So happy. I felt in peace here with him. So much innocence, and at the same time, so much maturity on that face, those eyes. The wet hair framing the smile glowing on him. For me, nothing else mattered in the world, and I had a hunch he felt the same way.

I don't know what possessed me at that time. I just knew what to do. It was the right moment. I slowly tilted forward. He watched my every movement now. I kissed him. The contact was delicate. Short too.

Another wave came and sent us back under the water.

Duo pulled the board and sat on it. He offered me his hand. I took it so I sat right in front of him, straddling the board. I didn't waste time to go on where we had left off.

All my senses concentrated on that moment and nothing else. I didn't care about the sea gulls on the horizon, the gentle waves licking our legs, the fishermen whistling for us on their little boats. It seemed like a dream. A perfect dream.

My hands where on his waist, and his wrapped around my neck. His tongue playing with mine. Just like I had written on the day I got here. Even though no words would be good enough to describe the sweetness of his taste, or the sensation of finally touching his skin without restraint.

It would probably be the most romantic book I have ever written – when it gets ready, if it ever will – but I don't care. To be honest, I have stopped caring about a lot of things since I arrived here.

For instance, thinking of Duo as irresistible even being a male.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's e-mail**: **maymacallyster**(at)**yahoo**(dot)**com**(dot)**br**

* * *

_Glossary:_

**Surfz up** – the weather and waves are good to surf.

**Tandem surfing** – a surf category with two people riding on the same surfboard, while doing stunts. Usually a man and a women.


	4. Part 4

_**Coast**_

_Part 4_

_Aryam_

_

* * *

**Warnirg**__: lemon._

_**Beta**__: Jewel of Hell_

_Thanks a lot to everyone for the moral support and the nice reviews!__ It means a lot to any author, especially a new one like me. This one was… delicate… so I really hope you all like this new chapter._

_

* * *

_With my new relationship with the long haired surfer, the 'community' – about five families – started accepting me. The initial hostility disappeared.

Even Solo, who I discovered to be Duo's older half brother, stopped harassing me.

Last night, talking on the shore, I found out that Howard had adopted them after their parents died in a boat accident. They were caught in a storm, and the boat sunk.

Until then, Howard traveled around the world chasing the higher waves. He won many prizes, and lived for a long time in Hawaii. Still young, in one of his trips, he caught meningitis to his own surprise. It was bad. That's how he become deaf, but he still had a good humor, and once in a while he would risk a small wave. He was respected around here – a legend. He also had a lot to share about his experiences, but it was really tiresome to talk to him, since Duo had to translate everything.

I still don't know what's with his glasses though. Even at night he would wear them. He isn't blind, so it's a mystery.

Anyway, Duo told me Solo was in charge of the excursions. I have no idea how these people got money, and **if** they cared about it at all. But they were always traveling to surf championships.

I had two theories. First, there were other places like this where people lived like them, being anarchists and denying capitalism. Or they could sell sea food and handicraft.

Duo was responsible for teaching kids to read. He studied in a big city during high school, and went to college. Even with a computer science degree, he decided to come back.

As for me, I found something to do too. I had talent with the air brush, so I became popular around the surfers. In my free time, I used to paint and draw, so this was like a hobby of mine.

My – now – boyfriend, said he wanted to change the design on his surfer board after seeing some of my sketches. Soon enough, I started getting requests which I would comply for the sake to not _gell_.

That's how I ended up officially invited to the _luau _that happened almost every night.

Duo interrupted my day-dream with his hand on my thigh. We were around a campfire talking and listening to everyone sing. It was already late, so there were few of us now. Duo had already sang with a surprisingly nice voice an acoustic version of On the Beach. _Very fitting_.

Someone was playing the guitar. Everything felt really nice, until they made me sing too. I decided to surprise everyone by singing in Japanese. Yeah, it was just to show myself.

But that hand was going up, taking away all of my concentration of the other songs. I got closer to him, circling my arm around his waist, and caressing him lightly. My other hand on top of his to avoid a huge embarrassment on my part. Duo laid his head on my shoulder in a very innocent way. Soon, he started kissing my neck slowly.

I murmured a 'no' on his ear but he didn't seem to care.

We still hadn't the opportunity to have sex. It wasn't for lack of trying either, but Duo usually chose the worse moments to start something.

Once, he tried to convince me doing it on top of the surf board while on the sea. I almost yielded, it was just too tempting. But thinking that the fishermen on the boats not far away could be watching just ruined the mood for me.

There was this other time, around the palm trees where I really thought it would happen. Until a bunch of kids came running calling their 'teacher Duo'. God, I wanted to drown them so bad.

But the worst one definitely happened when we were making out on his couch, and Solo showed up. He made me run for my life.

Duo was still at it. Nibbling his way to my mouth. Against my will, I pushed him away.

_Not in front of everyone._

"You still care too much about appearances, love." He whispered, and I felt like melting.

The fire faded. Someone gathered the empty beer bottles, throwing them in a trash can. The song sounded out of tune. Most of them staggered home while others slept right there on the sand.

"Let´s say I'm a reserved person." I said hoping no one saw me blush when his hands slid under my shirt to caress my chest. I was hot fast. I tried to blame the alcohol, but my conscience's little voice reminded me that none of us drank more than coconut milk this night.

I let his hand do whatever it wanted, and lost myself in his sweet kiss. I gave up, stroking his back, getting lower and lower… until I heard a loud laughter. Looking around, I realized that no one even looked at our direction. Duo took advantage of my distraction, and reached out to fondle the bulge in my shorts. I groaned, but I barely heard myself because of all the noise around us.

All of a sudden, I raised myself dusting my clothes to take of the sand. Duo's expression was insecure. I smirked and pulled him up, putting my arms around his waist once more. We walked fast back to his house never stopping touching each other.

I barely closed the door before Duo was all over me, pressing me against the wall, devouring my mouth. He rubbed himself against my body provoking me even more. Like I needed it… His thigh made its way between my own. My hands squeezed his ass pulling him even tighter against me. He ground himself against my leg, moaning softly at the friction.

I lost my patience. Grabbing him, we went to the living room, but immediately stopped when we heard a sound.

The television was on. Sitting on the couch, Howard watched it. Maybe sensing something, he turned around to look at us. He found us in perfect calm, holding hands, looking like nothing happened. The lights were off so he probably didn't see our flushed faces and disarranged hair. He nodded his head to greet us, and turned back to the television.

Duo didn't waste any time, pushing me to his room. He seemed as impatient as me.

I didn't offer any more resistance, helping him take off our clothes trying my best not to rip anything. I kissed, licked and sucked on his neck just to hear him moaning. He found my lips again and unbuttoned my shorts, but I made my way down his chest giving special attention to his nipples.

His moans were the best sound I have ever heard.

When I got to his belly, I found myself completely naked. So it was only fair to leave him in the same state. He shivered when I exposed him. The open window let the gentle breeze blow on our heated bodies.

I grabbed his arousal. He gasped. His hands were now on my head telling me what he actually wanted. I licked his hardness. I suspect he would have fallen if my hands hadn't been digging into his hips, holding him in place. Taking a deep breath, I looked again at his flushed face. His lips open, searching for air, the eyes glassy. I finally swallowed the member in front of me.

I felt him squirm and moan even louder. He squeezed some of my hair. It hurt a little, but I didn't mind.

After a while, his other hand nudged my shoulder. Looking up, he handed me a tube. _Where did this come from?_ _Whatever_. While licking and sucking his member like he had done to me many times before – delighted with how he quivered, whispered and made sensual noises – I wet my fingers with the lube. I reached behind him and pressed my slick finger on his ring just to tease. He whined and reached for my hand, but before he could, I inserted my finger inside him. I was rewarded with a groan.

I didn't wait much longer to add a second finger, sliding them in and out. At first it was tight, but soon I could make gentle scissoring motions, and he started begging for more.

My own need couldn't wait any longer for some stimulation.

I introduced a third finger, making a circular motion this time. Maybe I hit something because he jolted, and commanded me to go deeper.

He whined again when I let go of his dripping member, and withdrew my fingers.

Duo smiled at me, and for some reason, that drove me completely crazy with desire. I rose from my kneeling position to take him in my arms, but he was faster. He ran to the other side of the room. Graceful like a cat, he jumped the window.

I didn't have to think twice to follow him. I still had just enough of my higher brain functions left to cover my own arousal with lube before chasing him.

What I found almost made me drool.

He sat on the hammock, in front of me, laid back on his arms. Legs opening the colorful fabric. His hip conveniently on the same height as my own.

I neared slowly, aware of the hungry look on my face. Duo licked his lips seductively, and raised himself a little more. I held on his knees and penetrated him, abandoning myself in that warmth surrounding me – challenging me to lose control.

I knew I breathed with difficulty when his swollen hardness finally touched my belly. Duo lay on the hammock and circled his legs around my waist. He seemed ready enough. But I received my confirmation when he said "Please, just go already!" and that's exactly what I did.

In a matter of seconds, I had a frenetic rhythm, thrusting in and out. Duo didn't protest – on the contrary. He moaned, making sensual noises driving me to an end faster than I wanted. He slid on the hammock, his pelvis rising higher increasing our contact and how deep I could go. He cried out with pleasure. A hand grabbed my shoulder, and the other scratched my back.

In moments we reached our limits. The look on his face told me he wouldn't last much longer. Minutes seemed like seconds. And seconds didn't seem enough for me anymore.

Duo's erotic cries, and his tight heat made me growl like an animal when I finally exploded.

I heard him cry out my name, and then our stomachs were all wet.

I collapsed on top of him, exhausted, savoring every sensation. The wind still blowing tantalized our hot and damp bodies. I thought I could die happy. The hammock rocked slowly. His panting mixed with mine when he pulled me to a kiss.

When we parted, Duo looked at something behind me and his eyes got big. He tried to jump but failed miserably since I was still on top of him – and inside him.

I looked behind me, and almost had a heart attack. Uncle Howard stood there. Even with his sunglasses I noticed he seemed pretty annoyed. He put his finger in front of his lips in a clear sign for silence. After making some pretty fast gestures, he closed the window.

That got me confused. But I was too nervous to worry about anything right now. After all, I had my soft member inside the shack-owner's nephew. I was living in this shack – his house. Duo turned completely red, from head to toe. He avoided my eyes.

"What was that?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Then he smoothed his bangs. I noticed he transformed into a fluorescent tomato.

"Hum… Howard wanted to remind me that he is…" he cleared his throat "just partially deaf."

"Partially?" I was shocked, to say the least. So all the noise we made could bother even a partial deaf man? Should I be proud of us? Or mad because no one – Duo – told me that before?

I might have been more embarrassed, but right now I was completely sated after the most amazing sex of my life.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Please, review!

**Author's e-mail**: **maymacallyster**(at)**yahoo**(dot)**com**(dot)**br**

**

* * *

**_Glossary:_

_**Air brush –**__ is a small, air-operated tool that sprays various media including ink and dye but most often paint. It is used in cars, surfboards, shirts and almost anything._

_**Gell – **__to vegetate, do nothing._

_**Luau –**__ or lual. Parties held under the moonlight, with campfires, and a lot of music._

_**On the Beach –**__ Chris Rea. ("The secrets of the summer I will keep/The sands of time will blow a mystery/No-one but you and I/Underneath that moonlight sky/Take me back to the place that I know/On the beach")_

_I didn't specified Heero's song, but I was thinking something like an acoustic version of __**Flower**__ by Kinki Kids. ("I rub my tired eyes, and take in the sunlight/It's so bright/Summer's coming soon/Let´s make a flower of love grow/Up to the blue sky, strong as a sunflower/I'll say goodbye to the me of yesterday/Who dwelled on little things")_


	5. Part 5

_**Coast**_

_Part 5_

_Aryam_

_

* * *

**Beta**__: Jewel of Hell_

_Thank you Harumi (as always ^^) and Bfly-Ronaldita for the reviews! And the ones who add the story to Story Alert, that's an incentive too._

_

* * *

_I sat on the sand, my back against a palm tree, facing the glassy sea.

Duo's friend had asked me to make something _rad _onhisstick. Don't ask me how they managed to find me an air brush, but apparently it was lying around in someone's house for some time. Maybe they had an artist here before. So now the young surfers wanted to have a new style for their boards.

While I draw blue flames around a dragon, I thought about what the hell had happened in my life these last weeks.

I had gone from famous writer – completely aware of writing cliché stories just for success – to a poor artist that spent his days painting boards on the beach. All I wanted before I came here was to make some money to open my own publishing company.

I've always loved art. I even taught art history on college for some time; but painting was never more than a hobby. And now, I didn't even care anymore about the secret formula for writing a best-selling novel. My book was lost somewhere inside my backpack.

Now, I'm an out-of-the-closet homo dating a guy who looks like a model from a magazine.

My life took a path without consulting me first.

Where was that survival instinct? The craziness of the big city? The individuality? The lack of trust. Whatever happened to the competitiveness on the business world? People doing anything for money.

Money? The last time I had seen it was when I paid for gas on my way here.

All the rush. Noise. Cars. Contracts. Looking for an editor. Try to run my own business. Interviews. Autograph sessions. Events.

Everything seemed so distant now.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled all of my worries letting the gentle wind take it all away.

It still surprised me to think how easily I had adapted to this new way of life. Maybe Duo is right – deep inside, people know when they are in their right place when they get there. That's what I felt right now. I just know I'm at the right place.

I made some finishing touches on my drawing when my cell phone gave away. The sound it made meant the end of its battery. I probably would have to go to the village to recharge it. Or maybe I wouldn't waste my time, I didn't need it anyway.

Deciding my mobile's importance, Duo approached and stopped by my side. He seemed in bad temper which was really weird for him. He looked at me with an intensity that I have never seem in his beautiful eyes before. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"You have visitors," his voice sounded tense and deeper than usual.

I was lost. Visitors? Who the hell would visit me here? This place is in the middle of nowhere! And I had just a few friends anyway.

_Oh... Sure..._

I left the surfer board on the sand, and accompanied Duo who walked fast and stern. He didn't even look back at me.

Soon, I saw Trowa and Relena with two other people.

I swallowed a curse and walked up to them. Duo leaned back on some wall to observe us, keeping distance.

Some other residents already looked at us in an unfriendly manner.

When Relena came to hug me and Trowa smiled at me, I saw all the trust I had won evaporate right in front of me. That's when I realized how much it hurt to feel like I betrayed them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harsher than I intended.

"We come to see if you were okay." Trowa answered.

I stared at him incredulous.

"But… I talked with you on the phone!" That's why the battery had run out.

He just smirked.

I wanted to strangle him, but instead of that, I glared at Relena.

"Heero, I came here to forgive you," she said serious. "And say there is nothing between us anymore."

"Relena," I tried to sound calm, like a grown up explaining to a small child why it can't put the dog on the microwave "there never was something between us."

She laughed.

"I know Heero!" Her eyes seemed peaceful, she sighed "I know. And I know that I pushed myself on you. Even if it was a little extreme to drop me on the middle of the road, I recognize that it was my fault for going too far." It took me a while to realize that I held my breath "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me too, so we can be friends again."

I nodded, still stunned. I finally acknowledged the little blond guy behind Trowa, and the Chinese guy holding a pink luggage.

The blond one, probably sensing the awkward moment, offered me his hand. I shook it after a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Quatre. I read all of your books, Mr. Yuy."

Trowa traveled miles just to introduce me to a fan? I nodded and turned back to the Chinese man so I wouldn't have to start a conversation.

"And this is Wufei!" Relena happily pointed to the other brunet. He bowed his head slightly like in an oriental salute, which I returned "He helped me when I got lost in that city you dropped me off." She ended her sentence intertwining their arms.

_Hn… Okay…_ What was I supposed to do with these people now?

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's e-mail**: **maymacallyster**(at)**yahoo**(dot)**com**(dot)**br**

**

* * *

**_Glossary:_

_**Glassy **__**– **__A smooth surface condition caused by absence of local winds._

_**Rad -**__ Radical_


	6. Part 6

_**Coast**_

_Part 6_

_Author: Aryam_

_

* * *

**Warnings**__: POV (Heero), 1=2, 3+4, R+5, UA._

_**Beta**__: Jewel of Hell_

_

* * *

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! Ckhusherenada, Bfly-Ronaldita, heeroduoyaoilover. And everyone who added to "Story Alert", it's nice to know you're tracking this fic, but it would be really nice to get a few words from you, please? Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Against his will, Duo helped me stretch out two other hammocks, and arrange the living room so Relena and Wufei could sleep there.

I showed them the place. Then we went to the beach and spent some time talking. I still hesitated.

After introducing himself as the host, Duo didn't approach us anymore. But I knew it was just because of him that the other habitants restrained themselves from throwing rocks at us. Or better yet, throwing coconuts until we run away.

Trowa and I left the other three at the beach, and went to the porch. I sat on the hammock – the one that I had really good memories – and he sat on the floor. Both of us looking at the horizon.

"How did you found me?"

"I traced your phone."

"Oh…" I forgot that Trowa worked in a company of technological development. The same company we met when I used to work there too. Long before I wrote my first novel, and earned enough money to support myself just writing. Even though I quit, we kept our friendship.

For a few seconds we just observed Quatre trying to talk with a girl who looked really embarrassed, before he gave up and went to play volleyball with Relena and Wufei. They seemed really into it.

"What did you think of him?" Trowa woke me up from my distraction, listening the sea-gulls singing on the background.

"Huh?"

"Him," he looked directly at the blond one.

I shrugged. "Seems nice…"

He nodded and looked deep in thought all of a sudden.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked.

He faced me like he didn't understand the question.

Like sensing we talked about him, Quatre showed up seeming tired but happy. He sat on Trowa's lap without ceremony.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... Now I get it!_

I looked away, inevitably thinking about Duo.

"So, Heero," Quatre started, "Trowa said you're writing a new book. How's it going so far?"

"Ok…" Should I explain to him that I am not very good at conversations?

"Good…" they exchange a knowing look. "You know, Trowa also said that you intend to own your own publishing house."

"Yea…" But now I wasn't so sure about that anymore. I stopped thinking about that plan.

"If you need, I have some contacts who can be really useful." I found the courtesy weird. We didn't even know each other. "Do you already have a business partner?"

"No," I answered warily.

"My company have cultural projects and me, I along with my partners, were thinking about sponsoring a publishing house. Our goal is to sell cheaper books so lower classes can have access. If you want to discuss about it, it would be a pleasure to set a meeting."

I nodded without knowing what else to say. Trowa whispered something in Quatre's ear. The blond laughed.

For a while, I just pretended I wasn't there while they exchanged secrets.

Then Trowa explained to me that Quatre Winner was very influential and could open many doors for me. But now I wasn't so sure if I wanted to seize this opportunity.

I left them alone to find Duo.

I walked between the palm trees until I heard children. The one I looked for was among them, teaching them to read.

When I came closer, everything was silent. The kids glared at me like I was a monster. However, some older ones gathered up enough courage to stand between Duo and me, protecting their teacher.

It may have been the first time in my life I actually felt my heart breaking. Until yesterday, those kids gathered around a campfire to hear me tell stories. My supposed boyfriend stared me with a indecipherable expression.

"I hope you're here to say that you're leaving with your friends," Duo said, then bent to whisper something to the kids protecting him. They turned to look at him surprised but returned to their seats with their colleges.

Hear those words from Duo made me feel like he held a scythe and sliced me in half like a watermelon.

"Duo…" I tried, but he snorted.

"What do you want, Heero?"

"I want to talk to you."

He turned to the kids, saying "dismissed", and went away. I assumed he wanted us to have more privacy since he headed woods inwards.

When we stopped, I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he looked so angry that I decided to wait.

"Ya know, I trusted you. Everyone here trusted you. Goddamit, I helped you from the beginning, just because I liked you at first sight. I even protected you from those wanted to kick your ass and expel you from here." He shook his head, hands on his waist, eyes downcast. "How many times have I explained to you we don't like tourists because we defend a way of life that not everybody can understand. We don't want… intruders. This is not vacation. Can't you understand that you're an exception?" He started talking fast, he seemed nervous, making wild gestures. "You practically betrayed us! I feel cheated. I thought… I thought you were different. I thought you and I… We…" he took a deep breath. "These people can't stay here, Heero." He finally looked at me, "they won't tolerate your friends anymore."

We looked at each other for a moment. A moment that seemed endless.

"I'm sorry," that's all I said, but I mustered all my sincerity in that apology.

It was all I needed. His shoulder relaxed, he smoothed his hair and came closer slowly. When he was close enough I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's e-mail**: **maymacallyster**(at)**yahoo**(dot)**com**(dot)**br**


	7. Part 7

_**Coast**_

_Part 7_

_Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Beta**__: Jewel of Hell_

_**A/N: **So sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapters._

* * *

"You're not ready, Heero." Duo declared.

I sat reclined on a rock on the farthest side of the beach, he rested between my legs, his back against my chest.

"Hum?" I asked confused.

"For this," Duo gesticulated widely to include everything around us.

I just hugged him harder. I knew I wasn't. I left things of my old life behind, and my friends coming to visit proved that. The one I cared the most had forgiven me but he seemed still hesitant about our relationship. The people living here hadn't returned to trusting me yet.

About half a hour later, we were still in the same position, when a light rain started falling on us. I didn't let Duo stand up. I had so much running around in my head. I really needed him with me right now.

"Come to the city with me," I said all of a sudden.

His body became tense.

He turned to me, eyes wide open.

"But..."

We could debate and reason with each other all day. But I knew well enough that, even if Duo was pretty good with words, he appreciated actions a lot more. That's why all I did to convince him was draw him for a kiss.

I realized it wasn't my apology that made Duo forgive me. Of course, it helped. But I think the hug counted more. Duo has this weird way of sensing sincerity with a touch or a look. I don't know how or why. I wouldn't call it a sixth sense exactly. He explained to me once, people tend to show physically what they are thinking. So a tight hug or a gentle kiss showed my intentions better than any flowery speech.

Duo practically melted in my arms. He didn't deny my request. But he didn't accept it either. What he did was to pull me to the water.

I had a strange farewell sensation at that moment. So I enjoyed the sea and its waves as much as I could before going back to the shack to pack.

Trowa tapped me on the back. He smiled seeming relieved when I told him I would go back with him. My friend confessed to me he thought this alternative society idea insane, that it wasn't my place. I – being so competitive – would eventually get bored staying there.

I wondered if he was right.

I liked this place a lot, and already considered myself adapted to this new environment. But maybe I could become bored without the agitation of the big city.

After dinner, everyone went to sleep. It was already late. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about what to do with my future in case Duo decided to dump me.

I heard a knock in my door. The one occupying my thoughts entered the room.

Duo closed the door and stared through the open window, looking longingly at the ocean. After a while, he announced:

"I'm going with you."

I jumped out of the bed in the same second. My heart was beating fast, I never knew I could feel a happiness like that. I threw him on the bed and pounced on top of him.

There, we reaffirmed our promise of staying together.

Next morning, I waited while Duo said goodbye to his family and friends. We left ready to catch a bus, until I remembered that I had a car in the village beyond the woods – or so I hoped. It was.

In that case, all of us followed the road back to the real world.

It was a long trip. Duo seemed nervous, but Quatre tried to calm him talking and cheering him up.

Going back to my apartment was extremely weird. I used to like, it was simple and comfortable. But now it seemed claustrophobic, even more so when we had to close the windows to block out some of the noise.

I noticed that Duo felt the same, but he refused to complain. Instead of that, he just smiled.

Soon, Duo managed to find a job – since he had a degree in computer science. It only took a call from me and he got a job with Trowa, conveniently enough. I tried to convince him not to go, he didn't need to work. But he was too proud to depend on me and wanted to share my bills, so I helped.

Without much working experience, he got a low post. He arrived home exhausted after facing the heavy traffic, short lunch break, tiresome job, demanding boss and stressed people.

I renegotiated with my editor the date to hand in my book. Writing again wasn't easy. Reading back my sketches, more than two chapters flowed easily from my hands, but the rest... I think I had some kind of writer's block. Maybe I just worried about making my partner's life miserable.

That's why every weekend I took Duo to enjoy something nice that the city had to offer. I lived downtown, which was bad with all the busy streets around. But the good thing was that everything was close by. So I took him to the movies, theater, restaurants, events, parks and anywhere to relax.

I subtly tried spoil him. He would kill me if he realized what I was doing. I felt guilty for knowing he stayed here just because of me. We walked holding hands or with our arms around each other, pretending everything was okay. With time, we became more relaxed.

Once, the subway was crowded, it was already late and we felt tired. I found a seat and accommodated myself there, pulling him to seat on my lap. At first, he protested, but when I insisted – since he seemed ready to fall sleep standing – he gave up.

It happened that night, almost a year after having moved back to the city. We left the subway station, walking back to the apartment when some guys approached us. The group – all of them bald, full of tattoos and chains hanging on their clothes – called us 'fags', 'queers' and out of the blue, attacked us.

We counterattacked, tried to defend ourselves. We lasted some minutes I think. They outnumbered us. I reached to grab Duo and run, but he was already on the ground and they surrounded us. After that, I didn't remembered much, my head started hurting like hell.

People passing by feigned ignorance. Pretended nothing happened, no one moved a finger to help us.

We spent Christmas at the hospital and the doctor discharged us just after New Year. It wasn't like we had anything to celebrate anyway.

Trowa and Quatre visited us. The blond one cried every time he looked at us, so I suspected I looked horrible. Duo's state sure wasn't good and I felt like slapping myself.

All I know is that a couple weeks later, Winner Enterprises started with anti-homophobia campaigns.

Those guys must have followed us on the subway, who knows. I didn't care anymore. I felt so bad, not for myself, but for him. It pained me so much to see his face swollen, purple around his eyes and chin, the stitches on his forehead. The guilt was consuming me.

When we returned to the apartment, I focused on finishing that book. I made Duo stay at home for a while concentrating on getting better. Since they broke a couple of his ribs, I didn't let him move around too much.

I had a concussion so it hurt to think sometimes. But when I looked at his lifeless eyes, and his discouraged attitude, I reminded myself that my priority was to get out of here.

He stood up to everything to be with me. Still, after we almost got brutally killed just for being ourselves, he refused to complain. Even once. He never raged about the injustice of the world. He didn't ask me to drop my project and run away to the beach with him once more. I perceived he was nervous, I saw the signs, but he just refused to keep suffering.

All I could do was to comfort him and let him do the same for me.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster **__at __**Yahoo **__dot__** com **__dot__** br**_


	8. Part 8

_**Coast**_

_Part 8 (final)_

_Aryam_

_Beta__: Jewel of Hell_

_

* * *

_

Merry Christmas, everyone!!! Happy holidays!

Thanks for reading this fic so far, I hope you anjoy this last chapter. Sorry for taking me so long to update.

Thanks everyone who sent reviews!

* * *

When I announced that we were moving back to the coast, Duo looked at me like I was the light at the end of the tunnel.

He hugged me so tight I thought all of my organs would squeeze themselves through my mouth. Since I didn't want to die before seeing that beautiful smile back on his face, I stepped back to see his eyes holding back tears. I felt my own eyes stinging slightly. But the two of us refused to let even one tear drop.

It was a real surprise to me when my last book – which I simply called "Coast" – was my biggest hit. Which was really ironic since I was trying to get rid of all my possessions. A fat bank account wasn't a good way to start.

I tried to understand the reason for this success. I realized that in this book I detached from the 'basic success formula'. The story ended up focusing more on the characters' feelings. I, particularly, thought it became a little complex and confused, but the general public seemed to like it.

At the same week I saw my book on the list of the most sold, I told Duo to start packing.

My contract with my publishing house ended. I abandoned my cell phone in my apartment – which I just sold out. I sold my car too. Donating my money to institutions, I closed my bank account. I kept just enough to send my parents some, and for the trip back. I made sure to not leave anything behind.

Duo couldn't be more anxious to quit his job. He told me Trowa wasn't all that happy about his decision, he thought Duo had potential, and was just wasting it in a fantasy world. But in the end, he supported us.

And he promised not to visit anymore.

The only thing I felt under the obligation to do was to go see Quatre. I had to tell him that, unfortunately, I had to step out of his project and thank him for all his help.

On our way to the far away beach, the bus stopped in a city. I bought postal cards sending one to Relena with just a "good bye". I wanted to add "forever", but Duo thought it sounded too dramatic.

Looking through the bus window with Duo taking a nap on the seat next to mine, I pulled him to lay on my shoulder. I finally felt free.

Free to a new life. The life I wanted to live.

I laughed mentally at myself. All of this sounded too Utopic, like nothing more than a dream. Just a few months ago, I would never believe I could give up on a promising career for a shack on the shore, and a boy – who I was in love with. The 'in love' part was the weirdest for me. I never cared about relationships, but now it seemed the most import thing in my life.

The trip back seemed too long for my own good.

Our reception back was... strange. I had the impression that the residents were so happy to see Duo they barely cared about who was with him. I received some glares, and hesitant smiles. Howard just raised an eyebrow, while Duo got hugs and kisses.

I didn't mind. I knew I had to win their trust again. But until then, my partner's happiness was more than enough.

What surprised me was to exchange a hand shake with Solo. He nodded in an awkward greeting, but without hostility, and stood by my side on our way to the shack.

Our house. My new home.

We barely arrived and Duo ran to his room, dropped his bag, dressed in his wet suit in record time – I don't know how – and left, seeming really excited with his board under an arm. He almost hit me on his way to the sea.

Howard laughed and Solo followed my boyfriend.

Admiring the simple souvenirs Howard had spread on his small home, for the first time I found that African mask pretty. I sat on the bed, that thin mattress had never seemed so comfortable. Everything around me felt so... right.

I put on swim shorts and walked calmly on the lukewarm sand.

I saw Duo's back, he was talking with some guy. No waves disturbed the water.

I jumped in and, without coming back to the surface, I swam until I saw under Duo's board. I grabbed it, and pushed strongly, turning it upside down. Duo fell into the water.

He came back for air a little stunned. I heard Solo's friends making fun of his fall. Duo showed them his middle finger, while I laughed at him looking for his board again. He finally sat on it and gave me a stink-eye.

"Just wait and see if I'll give you a ride back" he said, with a smile denying his anger. He tap on his board, and didn't let me get up on it when I tried.

All of a sudden, he became serious. His eyes opened wide.

"Shark!" he yelled.

Everyone became agitated. When I realized, I was already at the sand pulling Duo with me by the arm. I fell taking long breaths because of the sudden effort, and he... laughed. No. He burst into laughter. He even rolled on the sand.

"Duo," I called angry, "what a bad joke!" He almost gave me a heart attack.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a swish!" he still laughed at me. "What do you think it was my first thought when you pulled my stick like that?"

"Duo! You bent! Go to hell! I was about to catch da kine wave, bro." Solo complained when he realized there was no shark.

"What wave? It's all flat." Duo sat on the sand to look at the sunset.

I was still lying down, but turned to look up at the sky. The colors mixed with each other, purple, blue, orange, like it was another world completely. The sea-gulls flew to the horizon to wherever they spent the night. The wind changed its direction, and I focused on the water's sound hitting the rocks on the shore. People talked around us, but I didn't pay attention. Even though I heard Duo's voice once in a while, I only looked at him when he touched my hand

"Dolphins," he said gently.

"Yea, right." I wouldn't fall for that again. I kept the same position, breathing deeply the fresh air.

"I'm serious," he pulled my hair jokingly before standing up.

I sat just in time to not get sand on my face when he bolted to the sea again.

"Kahuna help me with this insane brother of mine. I missed him." Solo said a little close by. I assumed he talked to me. I tried to find a way to read that as an offense, but when I saw he was smiling, I just shrugged – not caring, like I learned to do since I got here.

Nothing else mattered.

I stand up and ran to the ocean, doing something I never imagined to do before. I accomplished my own romance, just like I wrote on my last lines. I swam with the dolphins – or chased them – side by side with the most special person in my life.

I pulled him under the water with my arms around his waist. With dolphins swimming around us as though to witness our love, I kissed him.

It was a moment that would be the rest of our lives.

* * *

_The end._

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster **__at __**yahoo**__ dot __**com**__ dot __**br**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Stink-eye – **__hard, cold, menacing stare_

_**Swish – **__a meek or fearful surfer_

_**Flat surf conditions – **__are when there is no surf, or only tiny surf. When the sea is calm._

_**Bent – **__a little__ crazy, mental_

_**Da kine**__ – Hawaiian word for the best kind of wave_

_**Kahuna – **__The Hawaiian god of sun, sand, and surf_


End file.
